The House Game
by An-Sho-Vy
Summary: Mommy Raito. Daddy L. Sister Matsuda. Grandmother Misa! Enter Kei and Mai, the five year old twins who bestowed the people of the Kira Investigation Team their crazy family roles for one week. Chaos, chocolate, toys, cigarettes, and… love? LxRaito
1. Raito and L: Betwinned

**ASV: **Yes! I finally stopped being lazy and moved this story to this account. This story used to be on KyuubiUchiha, but now is on my new account. The slow process of moving stories to this account will be painful and well… slow. I am sorry for all the trouble I'm causing! *bows* I just want all of my stories on one account…. D:

**Chapter Dedication:** To one of my closest friends who enjoyed this chapter very much and actually named the chapter too. Thank you! :D

**Summary: **Mommy Raito. Daddy L. Sister Matsuda. Grandmother Misa?! Enter Kei and Mai, the five year old twins who bestowed the people of the Kira Investigation Team their crazy family roles for one week. Chaos, chocolate, toys, cigarettes, and… love? 'Ohhhh crap!' indeed, Matsuda.

**Time Setting/Bit Alternation: **To not confuse anyone, the time setting is during the time where Raito purposely lost his memories. (Yotuba Group Arc) Therefore he is chained to L (XD) and is nicer than when he was Kira. Also, Matsuda still works in the police department even though he also is working on the Kira case too. He is also still Misa's manager. (It hasn't gotten to the part of when Matsuda hears the Yotuba group talking about Kira.) L had allowed this because I forced him to since it's my story. Thank you! ^^

**Author's Note:** There might seem like there's bashing, especially for Misa. I know that some of you out there love her, like me, but in this story, it goes the way it flows. Gomen!

**Warning: **This story is based on an inspiration I got! It's NOT perfect, so don't expect it to be. And if you've read my other stories, you'll know that I'm not a perfect writer OR a really good one in Fanfiction Standards. You have been warned. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, thank you very much. Though Matt owns me…X3

**Matt: **How right you are, Kyu-chan! *smirks sexily* Now start writing.

**Kyu: **Of course, Matt-sama! I love you! :3 *Starts writing*

**Enjoy! **

--

**The House Game**

**Chapter 1: Raito and L: Betwinned **

'Ohhhh crap!' Matsuda thought as he entered L's headquarters. He put his belt, cell phone, gun, and badge on the security conveyer belt and picked them up at the other end. He walked into the main room where Raito and L were working feverishly to find Kira. Well, it was more like Raito was the one working hard while L looked like he was having a pleasant tea party… alone. As soon as Matsuda entered, L looked up and greeted him with a nod and a polite, "Hello Matsuda-kun," before he returned to his sweets. Raito didn't even look up, though he did acknowledge Matsuda with a small grunt.

Matsuda nervously smiled as he walked over to L and stood before the famous detective. L noticed from his position on the couch, but didn't bother to look up at all. "What is it?" he asked as he put more sugar cubes in his coffee.

"Ummm..." Matsuda started, but didn't finish.

"Every second you stand there, more criminals are put to death by Kira." L said calmly as his eyes wondered over to Raito. He had spoken loud enough for Raito to hear.

Raito just rolled his eyes and continued to work as he tried to ignore the panda eyed man. But it was rather hard, since they are CHAINED to each other, and every movement L makes, Raito can feel it. Matsuda looked at Raito, then at L. At last, he couldn't hold it. "I'm sorry!!" Matsuda cried out.

He was on his knee, bowing right in front of L. L didn't seem fazed but he did raise an eyebrow, "And what are you apologizing for, Matsuda-kun? You have done nothing wrong as far as I am concerned." With that, L took a sip of his coffee and immediately put in another sugar cube. Raito mentally snorted at what L had just said.

Matsuda stayed bowing for another minute, then he looked up at L, "No, you don't understand!" he protested.

"Then please do enlighten me." L replied, finally content with his coffee… if it could be called that anymore, "And please stand up… I just had the floors cleaned." Raito choked while trying to not laugh; he understood what L had just implied.

Matsuda nodded, not understanding, and slowly stood up. Then he began talking really fast, "Thebossofthepoli—" Matsuda was interrupted by L, who raised a hand to silence the nervous policeman. "Slower, or you'll distract Raito-kun here from his work." Raito just merely continued to type away at the computer, without thanking L or looking at Matsuda.

Matsuda smiled sheepishly and began again, "Well, you see… the boss of the police department has twins, a boy and a girl, whom he entrusted me for a week."

L nodded understandingly, "And you're asking to have the week off to baby-sit them?" he asked, certain that he was right.

"Actually no." Matsuda replied, surprising Raito and L a bit.

"Then what?" Raito butted in as he asked. He stopped typing and turned around to look at Matsuda.

"I was wondering if they could come and stay here for the week…" Matsuda trailed off, and then hastily added, "And of course, I'll still be here to take care of them!"

"No." L said immediately, "Have you forgotten that –" this time, Matsuda cut L off.

"Yes, I know, Ryuuzaki-san! This headquarters of yours was only meant for the capture of Kira, not for babysitting."

L nodded, "Then there was no point to this conversation."

Matsuda immediately began to protest again, "But I'll be fired if I don't baby-sit them!"

"Then you can have the week off to baby-sit them." L replied calmly, now reaching for a sugar coated brownie with his left hand, dragging Raito's right hand along. Raito gave a slight grunt, but continued to type away at the computer after his right hand was back.

"But I want to help catch Kira!" Matsuda half shouted and half whined.

"What's going on?" Raito's father asked as he entered the main room along with Mogi and Misa.

"RAITO-KUN!!" Misa shrieked as she started to cling onto Raito's arm once again.

"Hello Misa." Raito managed not to grimace. How loud and annoying can this stupid blonde bimbo get?

"Ah, Yagami-san. Matsuda-kun here was just asking me if he could bring children into this headquarters for the sake of babysitting and catching Kira at the same time." L replied to Soichiro. "And naturally I refused. This headquarters is only used for catching Kira." Raito twitched slightly as he continued to attempt to pry Misa off of his arm; L was repeating himself too often.

Soichiro nodded and looked at Matsuda, "And who are these children Ryuuzaki was talking about?" he asked.

"… The police department boss' twins… sir." Matsuda replied nervously.

Soichiro's eyes widened comically, "You mean…" he trailed off in a whisper.

Matsuda nodded solemnly, "And if I don't baby-sit them, my job there is ruined, but I also want to help with the Kira case."

Soichiro looked at L, who didn't know about the twins. "Ryuuzaki." Soichiro said. He always had a soft spot for Matsuda.

"Yes, Yagami-san?" L questioned, popping a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Do you have an extra room in the headquarters for the twins?" Soichiro asked.

"Naturally, I do have the extra rooms, but I will not allow them to ever step foot into this place until the Kira case is solved." L retorted without missing a beat.

Soichiro stood still for a second, and then began, "But it's only for one week, and I swear that they will not get in the way!" Raito's father got down on the ground, just like Matsuda did before.

L looked at the man he respected and said, "Yagami-san, please… I did not think that was needed. Please get off the floor and don't degrade yourself."

"Only if you allow the twins into the headquarters for the week," Soichiro replied stubbornly.

L let out a small sigh and said, "Very well." He knew exactly how stubborn Ratio's father can be. And speaking of Ratio, there he is now. Misa was still clinging onto him as he continued to try to pry her off of him. Honestly, was Raito that weak? Or was Misa that strong? L bit his thumb as he waited for Soichiro to stand up.

Soichiro stood up and said, "Thank you, Ryuuzaki."

Matsuda smiled, sighed of relief, and said, "Thank you so much, L!"

"When are they coming?" Raito asked, now that Misa was finally off on him.

"Today," Matsuda replied then he hastily said, "Excuse me." With that, he ran out of the building. A few minutes later, he was back… with two more people. "Everyone, this is Kei." Matsuda gestured towards the twin boy, "And this is Mai." He pointed to the girl. The twins both had dark brown hair. While Kei's hair was short, Mai's hair was a bit longer and was in pigtails… just like Misa's.

"Kawaii!!" the said blonde squealed in delight as she rushed over to the twins. Before she had the chance to glomp them to death, Raito intervened and steered her away from the twins. L just looked at Matsuda and asked, "And how old are they?"

Matsuda fidgeted, "Five." He finally said, breaking a sweat.

L nodded, "I see."

The twins looked around, then at everyone. Then they looked around again. Then they declared, "We're gonna play HOUSE!"

Raito twitched, 'House?' he thought.

'House?! That sounds fun!!!' Misa squealed in her mind.

'H-house?' Soichiro choked in his thought.

'N-nani?!' (1) Matsuda gulped, now feeling really scared. After all, this place was work, not for playing games like House.

"House?" L questioned out loud. He wasn't the type to reveal his thoughts to anyone unless it was needed. Not only that, he never played this 'House' game before.

"Like this…" Kei chirped as he and Mai skipped over to Raito. "This is Mommy!"

Raito's pride was instantly shattered to tiny pieces; he knew that he was smart, talented, and good-looking. But NOT motherly looking! He looked at his father, who looked torn between being mad that his perfect son was given a female role or to laugh that his feminine son was given the perfect role. Matsuda coughed to hide his laughter while L's expression taunted and mocked him a lot. Those eyes held mocked amusement, and the light pink lips, which were curled in a slight smirk, made Raito really furious.

Apparently though, Misa thought that the twins were talking about her, so she just turned a nice, yet sickening, shade of red, as she giggled, "Oh silly children, I'm not your mother!" Now it was obvious that she forgot about the previous conversation.

But she was ignored as the twins just said once again, this time holding Raito's hands, "Mommy!"

Raito twitched and jerked his hands out of the twin's grasps, "I am NOT your mother, game or not!"

The twins blinked and tears began forming at their eyes. Luckily, Matsuda acted quickly, for once, and ran over to the nearly crying twins. "Aww, your mommy was just kidding. Of course he, I mean, she is your mommy!"

The twins nodded, wiped away the tears with their sleeves, and chirped, "Okay, Matsu-_nee_-chan! (2)" Matsuda didn't know whether or not to be happy that he got a slightly normal role even though he wasn't a girl. It wasn't like he had any pride…. Or does he? Even Matsuda himself doesn't know.

Raito was pretty glad that he wasn't the only guy who was given a girl role in this already annoying game. But Matsuda does not count as a guy. I mean, dude, the freaking guy screams like a girl when seeing a spider in the toilet. He even almost wet himself. What kind of a man is that? Okay, now Raito definitely felt like the only guy who was given a girl role. Why couldn't they just stick with the Kira case and refuse Matsuda's annoying begging? Oh yeah, Matsuda doesn't stop until he gets what he wants or he gets pummeled to death by a mysterious shower of apples that just happened to fall on him. Hmmm… Why didn't Raito suggest the latter earlier to L? It would've saved them from a week of babysitting.

The twins simply ignored the slightly confused Matsuda, and skipped over to the silent, yet nervous Mogi. "Nii-chan! (3)" Okay, now Matsuda and Raito were jealous of Mogi; how come he gets the really normal role?! Not that Raito really cares about this stupid game. Cough. Cough.

At least Mogi looked happy with his role. The twins both gave Mogi a reassuring tug on his shirt, then skipped over to Raito's father. They looked at Soichiro with a decisive look and finally said, "Jii-san. (4)" They bowed slightly, their manners kicking in a bit. They were only respectful to the elderly, it seems.

Soichiro smiled at the twins, "It's been a while, Mai-chan, Kei-chan. I missed you two." He said gently as he bent down, to face them at the same height.

"Likewise, jii-san!" Mai replied happily, giving Soichiro a big kiss on the cheek while Kei just hugged the man.

After their little reunion, the twins skipped away and stood in front of L. They whispered to each other as they eyed the detective out of the corner of their eyes. L just simply looked back at them, his face void of any emotion. He just waited for his role to bestow on him.

Finally, the twins came to a decision and jumped onto the couch. Mai was on L's left while Kei was on his right. They both snuggled up against him, making the detective very uncomfortable. He had to resist his instincts to throw them off. No one had ever been this close to him.

"Daddy!" they chirped simultaneously, making Raito snort mentally.

'L? A father? Please, making him a pet panda would be better than being made a dad.' Raito thought.

Raito thought he had beaten L in manliness until L reminded him out loud by saying, "Well, I suppose that this is better than getting the role of the _mothe_r." Raito's victorious grin was wiped off immediately and he just glared at the genius detective. L was looking at Raito with the same unemotional face, but just looked plain adorable with the twins still clinging onto him.

(A/N: OMG, I want a picture of that! XD)

Matsuda sweat dropped, 'They're so going to divorce.' He thought, not knowing that the other men in the room agreed. The oblivious twins just continued to cuddle up against L. But then, Kei got up, pulled Raito, who was distracted by his thoughts, over and made him sit down right next to L. Then the twins pushed the 'couple' together, and continued to cuddle. Raito growled softly, getting really annoyed that he couldn't do a thing about these pesky kids. L just thought, 'Pardon my French, o genius mind of mine, but this is going to be one _hell_ of a week.'

Oh, how right L was.

--

**Kyu: **Yatta! I'm done with the 1st chapter, yay! :D

**Matt: **Good Job, Kyu. Here's a little present for you. *Gives Kyu bar of chocolate*

**Kyu: **OMG, CHOCOLATE! *Grabs the chocolate out of Matt's hands & begins to eat.*

**Matt: **Okay, while Kyu is eating her reward, I'll tell you what the Japanese words mean in English; hence the numbering.

(1) **N-nani?!: **W-what?!

(2) **Nee-chan: **Older Sister

(3) **Nii-chan: **Older Brother

(4)** Jii-san: **Grandfather

**Matt: **Haha, not much right? But I have a feeling that Kyu might put a lot of more Japanese words in the next chapter, so be prepared.

**Kyu: **And please review! :D Matt-sama wants you to review too!

**Matt: **Oh yes I do. And, oh, I almost forgot. Here's a little preview of the next chapter:

--

"_But Daddy, I don't wanna wear these!" Kei whined. _

_L blinked, "What's wrong with these? I think they're rather nice."_

"_Ryuzaki!" Raito snapped as he snatched the clothes from L's grasp. "If Kei-chan doesn't want to look like you," Raito began as he held the long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans that were exactly like L's, but just a few sizes smaller, "Then don't force him!"_

_L gave a slight pout, "But I think that Kei-chan would look cute in that."_

_Raito stared at L, "Are you serious?" Which also meant, 'are you crazy!?' in Raito's dictionary._

_L nodded, "Whenever was I not serious?" _

_Raito didn't even bother to reply._

--

**ASV: **Omg, I totally forgot about the preview. xD Sorry readers! Thank you, Matt-sama!

**Matt: ***sighs* It's fine Kyu, just get started on the next chapter. Don't want to keep the readers waiting.

**ASV: **Hai! (Yes!) *rushes off to go write the next chapter*

**Matt: ***looks at you* Once again, please review. *walks away to continue to play his videogame*

**Please review! =)**


	2. The Troublesome Twins

**ASV: **Yay! 2nd chapter! =D

**Chapter Dedication: **To another of my closest friends who is my best role-playing buddy ever! Love ya! :3

**Summary: **Mommy Raito. Daddy L. Sister Matsuda. Grandmother Misa?! Enter Kei and Mai, the five year old twins who bestowed the people of the Kira Investigation Team their crazy family roles for one week. Chaos, chocolate, toys, cigarettes, and… love? 'Ohhhh crap!' indeed, Matsuda.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, thank you very much.

**Enjoy!**

--

**The House Game**

**Chapter 2: The Troublesome Twins**

Raito let out a small groan as he woke up. He felt that there was someone on his left and another on his right side. He opened his eyes and saw two small kids stuck to his side like glue. "What?" he thought groggily. Then his eyes widened with realization, "AHHH!" he shrieked, in a non-manly way which Raito later denied, immediately waking up the twins.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" they both asked sleepily as they tiredly rubbed their eyes. They both sounded really concerned, even though they were yawning.

"Yes Raito-kun, what's wrong?" L asked, with a slight mocking tone that only Raito noticed. The panda-eyed man detective was eating his sweets as usual while sitting on a nearby chair.

"Why are they here?" Raito hissed to the indifferent L.

"Simple, we're their parents for a week, so might as well let them sleep with us when they feel like it." L replied, not saying the whole truth. He just wanted to piss the Yagami boy off, and it was obvious that his plan worked. He is very successful right now indeed.

The twins smiled widely and kissed their 'mother' on each cheek very sweetly, much to the boy's displeasure. After that, they scampered off the bed and pounced onto L's lap, making him drop his piece of cake onto the floor, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

Raito snorted, happy that L also received the accursed kiss too. Raito didn't really like the kiss since there was saliva left on his cheek. Ugh, he hated sloppy kisses. Actually, he dislikes kisses, period.

"I thought you were against all of this in the beginning." Raito murmured so that only L would be able to hear it.

"I was, but I suppose that we all need a break from the case, and so for the next seven days… the rest of the members of the Kira case, aside from Watari, you, and me, are given leave from the headquarters to spend time with their families." L replied, then added in his mind, 'And so that you can be taught the basic fundamentals of human feelings, Kira.'

(A/N: And so does L xD)

"So, why am I not given a break from this case as well?" Raito asked, glaring at the older man.

"Oh, you are, but you just can't leave the headquarters." L replied calmly as he popped in another piece of cake into his mouth.

"And why is that?"

"Mai and Kei are _our _children; therefore, you'll have to take care of them as well."

"Well, they're _not_ 'our' children." Raito gritted out, "You can have them."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Raito-kun." L replied, "They are." Somehow, L really likes pissing the younger boy off. 'It's fun.' He mused to himself.

Raito groaned then said, more liked commanded, "Unchain me. I need to get ready."

"Of course, Raito-kun." L said as he unchained the boy from the bed and chained Raito to his wrist once again. "Proceed."

"Fine," Raito replied angrily as he stood up and dragged L into the bathroom to get ready… and perhaps to have a 'little' talk. Ooooohhhhh…

The twins blinked as they stood there. Then they both smirked at each other; time for some fun.

Once Raito and L were in the bathroom, Raito slammed the door behind him, and then roughly shoved L up against the wall. "What is your problem?" he hissed angrily at the pale man.

"I'm afraid that I do not have a problem." L replied calmly, raising an eyebrow at the younger man. "And please do unhand me; don't you need to take a shower or something of that sort?"

Raito narrowed his eyes at L, but let go of the man reluctantly. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry about my little outburst. It seems like the stress just got to me, and more just added on since we have to take care of the children." He stepped away from L, and moved to take off his clothes to shower. Of course, he did not out right strip in front of the panda man, no matter how much L, which he doesn't, or you want. L just sat down on the closed toilet and looked at his hands as he waited patiently for Raito to get clean.

Raito raised his own eyebrow at L, but did not say anything either. As the boy cleaned himself, he wondered why L did not reply. Did he think that he was too mighty to retort? Or was he testing that Raito was Kira again?

Impossible, Raito have proven that he wasn't Kira many times... or once, same thing. But then again, you can never be sure with L as the detective.

After Raito was done, he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist. L didn't look up to greet him or say anything. Raito just ignored it, and began putting on his daily clothing which consisting of a collared button shirt with regular pants. He hung the towel on the towel bar and let L silently put on the handcuffs again.

They both walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom once more… only to be greeted by a very white room that was covered in pillow feathers. Their bed had a lot of pillows after all.

Raito looked at the destroyed pillows, then at the twins who were jumping on the bed and laughing. L just looked sadly at the sweets that were knocked over on the table and the other sweets that joined the pillow feathers on the floor.

Mai and Kei finally noticed their 'parents' and stopped jumping. "Mommy, Daddy!!" they shrieked as them jumped off the bed and into Raito's and L's warm body.

The famous detective and the handsome student got the wind knocked out of them as they barely caught the two kids. Raito grunted as he shifted Mai in his arms to be more comfortable. L did the same with Kei. "We were gone for thirty minutes and _this_ happens." Raito murmured to L, who nodded slowly. The detective didn't hold grudges against children, but he was still sad about his fallen sweets.

Raito stepped over the mess to his best ability, dragging L along. "Let's leave the room to Watari or something." Raito said as he headed for the door with the twins and L in tow.

But before Raito reached the door, Mai and Kei started to whine, "But we didn't chwang yet!" Raito stopped, and L managed to stop too. They both looked at the twins, who were still wearing their pajamas.

"Then change." Raito said as he set Mai onto the floor. L set Kei on the floor slowly, as if he didn't want the twin boy to change from his (1)kawaii doggy footsy pajamas to some other random clothes.

"Chwang us!" Mai stomped her foot, her pink footsy pajamas suddenly looked huge on her.

Before the mother and the father had a chance to reply, the grandmother, aka Misa, barged in, squealing, "Raaaaiiiiittttooooooooo-kunnnnn!" The hyper, perky blonde immediately glomped Raito, who reacted with a wince out of annoyance and displeasure.

"(2)Obaa-chan!!" the twins squealed.

Misa's face fell and immediately began to wail as she still held Raito in her grasps, "I'm not old!!!"

Raito was slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen, "O-okay, Misa, y-you're not old, so let go before I die of suffocation." He looked at L for help, but the older man didn't do anything. This type of matter will be solved in a few seconds.

Misa's eyes widened, "I'm so sowwy, Raito-kun!" She immediately let go of him, letting him take a few deep breaths to regain the oxygen that he had lost.

The twins didn't know what was happening, but they did deduct, falsely by the way, that their grandmother was giving their mother some love. "Hug us too, obaa-chan!" they squealed for attention.

Misa's eyes watered, "I'm not your obaa-chan!!" she cried as she left the room in a hurry.

Raito blinked, next time he'll definitely use the twins to scare Misa away. Before he can even take a step, the twins just hugged his legs, begging for him to choose their clothes and change them.

He twitched, why was he the mother again? He wasn't some woman wearing a dress and has make-up on. He was wearing a shirt, pants, and no dress! Hah… haha? He shook his head and told them that they were big kids now, so they should change themselves. Well, five year olds weren't that big, but at least they were older than four year olds.

The twins swelled with pride at being called big kids. But they still didn't know what to wear. "Choose our clothes then, Mommy, Daddy!" They exclaimed.

Raito mentally sighed, but nodded, "Okay, okay, we will." He dragged L over to the twins' suitcases and began to look for suitable clothes for Mai and Kei.

L also looked and immediately took out some clothes that he'd like to see Kei wear. "What about this, Kei-chan?" he asked, holding them.

"But Daddy, I don't wanna wear these!" Kei whined after looking at the clothes that L had picked.

L blinked, "What's wrong with these? I think they're rather nice."

"Ryuzaki!" Raito snapped as he snatched the clothes from L's grasp. "If Kei-chan doesn't want to look like you," Raito began as he held the long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans that were exactly like L's, but just a few sizes smaller, "Then don't force him!"

L gave a slight pout, "But I think that Kei-chan would look cute in that."

Raito stared at L, "Are you serious?" Which also meant 'are you crazy!?' in Raito's dictionary.

L nodded, "Whenever was I not serious?"

Raito didn't even bother to reply as he put those clothes away and pulled out some nicer jeans and a blue shirt that had clouds and a sun on it. Kei squealed out of delight, "I wanna wear that!!!" He began taking of his own pajamas off and put on the clothes that Raito had just picked. "I love it!!" he chirped.

Raito blinked, he wasn't planning on giving Kei that nasty bright shirt, but okay… He picked a light pink dress for Mai. "Is this okay?" he asked her.

Mai observed the dress Raito had chosen for her, "Yes!" she finally said as she began to zip her pajamas down. After she got out of her pajamas, she slowly put on the dress. She twirled in her now favorite dress, "Do I look like a princess?!" she asked cutely.

Raito looked at L, who shrugged. Then the student nodded at Mai, "Yes you do." He didn't need her to cry, so he just said yes to make her happy.

"Yay!!" she squealed, as she continued to twirl around.

Kei skipped over to Mai and joined hands, "Let's eatttt!!!" they both exclaimed.

Raito nodded, "Okay." He opened the door and allowed the twins to leave the room first, L and him following closely behind.

The twins left the room, with twin smirks on their faces. Now Mai and Kei were ready to annoy the hell out of their grandfather, older sister, uncle, and of course, their grandmother.

Misa shuddered as she sat on a couch, waiting for Raito to come downstairs. Little did she know that the little cute pests were coming to call her their grandmother again... but if she did know, she would probably ask Rem to kill her if she did remember about the Death Note.

But she doesn't remember about the Death Note, therefore she can't ask Rem to kill her, which also means that the twins will come and call her their grandmother again without her knowing until the last minute.

It seems that the second day of babysitting these kids wouldn't be easy.

--

**ASV: **Yohohohoho, how was that?! :D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! xD (Even though it was shorter than the previous D= )

**Matt: **Well, I guess it was okay… o.o But I wasn't in it!

**ASV: **Hai, hai, gomenasai, Matt-sama!

**Matt: ***sighs* It's okay; just remember to add me in the story next time, okay?

**ASV: **Hai!

**Matt: **With that aside, here's the translation for the Japanese words that Kyu used!

(1) Kawaii - cute

(2) obaa-chan - grandmother

**ASV: **O.o Hey, I didn't use that much this time… Oh well.

**Matt: ***shrugs* Yeah, oh well…

**ASV: **Should I type a preview here?

**Matt: **Yes.

**ASV: **Okay!! ^^

--

**Preview: **

"_They're gone!" Misa gasped out, stating the obvious._

"_They didn't leave the headquarters for sure," L said slowly, "Or I would have been notified."_

"_Does Watari know where they are?" Raito asked, since Watari was the one who handles the cameras._

_L shook his head, "No, he is currently in England right now."_

"_Why?" Raito questioned curiously, not hearing of this piece of news until now._

"_I'm afraid that is none of your business." L retorted, angering the younger man._

--

**Matt: **Oohhhh, nice excerpt.

**ASV: **=) Why thank you, Matt-sama!

**Matt: **I'm gonna go play my videogames now, see ya.

**ASV: **Bye!

**Please review! =)**


	3. Pancakes and Waffles

**ASV: **Welcome to the third chapter! I finally updated The House Game for reals! Yes, this is the third chapter, which never made it to my previous account, so please enjoy, thank you!

**Chapter Dedication: **To my laptop for staying with me for two years plus already. Even though I put you through so many hard things, you still love me and persevered through viruses and all. I love you dearly, my dear laptop. :3

**Summary: **Mommy Raito. Daddy L. Sister Matsuda. Grandmother Misa?! Enter Kei and Mai, the five year old twins who bestowed the people of the Kira Investigation Team their crazy family roles for one week. Chaos, chocolate, toys, cigarettes, and… love? 'Ohhhh crap!' indeed, Matsuda.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN. ANYTHINGGGG!!! D: (except for 379 manga books in which I just counted yesterday)

**Enjoy!**

--

**The House Game**

**Chapter 3: Pancakes and Waffles**

"Oba-chan!" the twins squealed as they finished running down the stairs. Raito and L were right behind them, ready to catch the twins should they ever try to ditch their 'parents' again.

"Misa Misa isn't old!" Misa weakly protested, but couldn't help but still coo over how cute the twins looked. The twins just proudly showed off their clothes that their 'mommy' picked out for them.

"Kei, Mai…" Raito called out to them, "What do you want to eat?" The twins' eyes brightened up even more at the mention of food.

"Pancakes!" and "Waffles!" were yelled out loud simultaneously. The twins looked at each other and were about to start arguing, but Raito hastily intervened.

"Okay, pancakes and waffles it is." He started for the door to tell Watari or someone else to cook it, but then the twins just yelled out after him, now clinging to L's shirt and pants.

"Make 'em for us!"

Raito stopped and turned around, "Excuse me?" He questioned bluntly, wondering if he heard correctly.

L simply nodded, starting to enjoy this, "Yes Raito-kun. Please do make breakfast for us," then he gestured towards the twins, "or they'll start crying again."

Raito opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it. Then he finally noticed something, "Ryuuzaki, where is my father, Matsuda, and Mogi-san?"

"I gave them the day off since I believe that we can not work on the Kira case to our greatest potential currently."

Raito nodded understandingly and began walking towards the kitchen again as he called over his shoulder, "You don't mind pancakes as well, right Ryuuzaki?"

Before L can reply to that question, Misa excitedly interrupted, "Misa Misa wants pancakes too, Raito-kun!" Raito grimaced, but nodded, stopped at the door. He looked behind him and realized that L had to come with him but the stubborn panda refused to budge.

Raito angrily tugged at the chain and pulled L into the kitchen with him before L can use his strength to stop the younger man. L finally obediently followed into the kitchen while saying, "Kei-chan, Mai-chan; be good and set the table with Misa-baa-chan, alright?" To Raito, it was weird to hear L use the suffix 'chan' three times in the same sentence. To L, it was weird as well. Too bad they didn't know that they agreed on something again. It might bond them a bit more; or they might just deny the truth.

The twins nodded eagerly and chirped, "Hai!" and proceeded to pull Misa towards the table. Misa had long given up on trying preventing the twins from calling her, "Obaa-chan!"

"What!?" she snapped at them, before immediately apologizing to them for being mean when they started to tear up.

The twins grinned, "Let's set up the table together!"

Raito looked in the cabinets for the pancake mix while L was poking around in the freezer, looking for the frozen waffles. "Now, if I was a box of waffles, where would I be hiding?" L murmured to himself as he scanned each shelf for the waffles.

"Found it," Raito said simply as he began to make the pancakes by beginning to pour the mix in a bowl.

"Aha!" L said triumphantly a few seconds later, taking out the box of waffles and proudly closing the door of the freezer.

L popped the waffles on a plate and put them in the microwave. Then he sat on the counter as he waited for Raito and the microwave to finish.

When Raito was finally done, both men brought out the pancakes and waffles out and placed the plates on the tables. "Yay!" the twins cheered, "Thank you Mommy!"

Raito smiled politely at them and replied, "Your welcome." They all sat down and began eating the delicious, yet not homemade, breakfast that the male parents had prepared.

L practically poured all of the maple syrup all over his pancakes to make them a 'bit' sweeter. Raito simply ate his waffles in silence while the twins were making a mess as they ate. Misa ate her pancakes in obvious delight as she chattered on and on about her next photo shoot, in which none of the others really cared.

When the 'family' were done eating, Raito, L, and Misa put away and washed the dishes, leaving the twins all alone in the dining room. Kei giggled and whispered something mischievous into Mai's ears. Mai nodded after hearing what he said. They both jumped down from their chairs and scrambled up the stairs as fast as they can.

By the time Raito, L, and Misa emerged from the kitchen, the twins were long gone. 'What…' Raito trailed off in his mind.

"They're gone!" Misa gasped out, stating the obvious.

"They didn't leave the headquarters for sure," L said slowly, "Or I would have been notified."

"Does Watari know where they are?" Raito asked, since Watari was the one who handles the cameras.

L shook his head, "No, he is currently in England right now."

"Why?" Raito questioned curiously, not hearing of this piece of news until now.

"I'm afraid that is none of your business." L retorted, angering the younger man.

"Misa Misa! Misa Misa! Misa Misa!" rang Misa's phone. She quickly dug through her purse and pulled out her phone, picking it up, "Hello… No… now? … Alright! I'm coming!" Misa replied before hanging up. She turned to both Raito and L, looking disappointed, "I'm so sorry Raito-kun, but Misa have to go to her next photo shoot now. Bye!" She hugged Raito tightly, pecked him on the cheek, and skipped out of the headquarters.

"That… was convenient…" L commented as he started to walk upstairs, dragging Raito along.

Raito mentally agreed to L's comment as he questioned, "Where should we look first?"

"The bedroom," L said simply as he opened the door to the room that they shared. They both looked around the room and the bathroom, but the twins weren't here.

"At least we know they were here!" Raito murmured, referring to the missing Kira-chan. The twins didn't take the plushie downstairs to breakfast earlier. L nodded and walked out, still dragging Raito around.

"They might be in here!" L opened the next door dramatically. And he was right; there were Kai, Mai, and Kira-chan, sitting on the floor eating L's sweets.

Raito just followed L into the unfamiliar room and the twins stopped giggling. They looked at their 'parents' with wide eyes, but adorably had cream stuck to and around their lips.

"Eating sweets after breakfast is bad," L reprimanded the twins as he sat down next to them.

Raito rolled his eyes as he thought, 'Says the person who only eats sweets.'

"Okay Daddy!" the twins chirped as they raised an arm to wipe their mouths. Raito quickly interrupted by cleaning their mouths with a handkerchief before they can dirty their clothes.

The twins giggled as their 'mother' cleaned their mouths. They loved it. After he was done, they stood up; Mai was holding Kira-chan. "Let's go to the park!" the twins exclaimed.

The 'parents' looked at each other, already tired so soon in the morning… all because of the twins. It was only nine thirty a.m. "Alright…" Raito finally said, "If that's okay with your… _father_." He glared at L, hoping that L would say no.

L nodded, ignoring the glare, "It is fine with me. It'll be good for you to mingle with other kids."

The twins smiled widely, "Thank you Mommy, Daddy!" They each gave both of their parents a big, wet, and extremely sloppy kiss on the cheek. Raito grimaced and quickly wiped his face while L slowly and elegantly cleaned his face.

"Let's leave then…" Raito suggested as he struggled to carry Mai and Kira-chan out of the room. He learned that five year olds have very manipulative power; crying…

"Yes… let's…" L nodded, agreeing as he carried Kei without a problem. The 'family' of four and a plushie descended down the stairs, left headquarters, but not without L swiping some sweets with him, and headed towards the park for the kids' pleasure… and some chaos.

-----------------

Meanwhile…

In the many years that Watari had lived, he had never seen this before. He had seen L work his magic too many times to count to solve cases, but that doesn't even compare to this. 'This is insanity… just a dream… hopefully.' Watari thought as he looked at the scene before him.

He had been sent back to England by L, back to Wammy's House. L had ordered him to pick up the top three kids of the orphanage and bring them to Japan so that L could have them assist him in something.

Watari didn't know what, but he was absolutely sure that the something isn't the Kira case. "Roger, how long did this go on?" He questioned the person who had been taking care of the orphanage for him.

"Since yesterday," Roger replied. Watari nodded and realized something. It was yesterday that the twins came to the headquarters, and it was since yesterday that this happened. Could these two things be connected? Watari shook his head. No, this was just a coincidence. It's not like L becoming a father for one week has anything to do with Mello's sudden obsession with glomping Near to death at every chance he gets. It fact, that's what happening right now.

"Mello, get off." Near said calmly, even though he was becoming more than just annoyed….

"No! Now shut up before I bash your head into a wall!" Mello replied as he continued to hug the pale boy, squeezing out as much oxygen out of Near as possible… with 'love'.

"Matt… get your boyfriend off of me." Near turned to the red-head for help; yes, he was definitely getting desperate. He really didn't want to die yet. Not when there are still a lot of toys waiting to be collected!

"Sorry…" Matt replied as he continued playing his video game on his PSP, "But Mello would bash _my _head if I interfere." Then he paused for a minute and added, "But it looks like _you're_ his boyfriend."

"Die…" Near threatened quietly, beginning to sulk when he realized he won't be saved anytime soon.

"Ahem…" Watari coughed to interrupt this surprising scene.

The top three of the orphanage turned their heads to look at Watari. Near raised an eyebrow and greeted the old man with a slight nod.

"Hey…" Mello said as he finally released poor Near from his death grip.

"Yo," Matt called out from the other side of the room. Apparently, he had moved away so that he wouldn't have to face any wrath from either Mello or Near… or both.

"Hello boys," Watari nodded, "Let's cut the chase and get straight down to business if you will." He began walking towards his old office, expecting that they would follow him.

The three boys looked at each other, and then at Roger, who was already walking after Watari. Matt shrugged and got up from the floor, then Mello, and then Near was the last one off the ground. They all began walking, Matt uncomfortably between his blonde friend, who was trying to hug Bear again, and the albino boy, who was using Matt as a shield.

"Hurry up!" Watari warned, calling over his shoulder.

"Okay!" All three replied in unison before speeding up their pace. One was thinking about his toys left back in the room, one was searching through his leather pockets for some chocolate, and the last one? He was obviously playing his game while trying not to get killed.

--

**ASV: **Boo-yah!! Chapter three finally typed and completed! I had these chapters stashed away for almost a year and now I finally have the guts to type them down and show it to the world! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be working on typing chapter four while working on my other story, Happy Birthday!

**Matt: **We're finally introduced in this story, thank goodness.

**ASV: **Awww, I'm so sorry that I didn't introduce you sooner! D:

**Matt: **It's okay; just don't forget to put up the preview!

**ASV: **Aye, aye, Matt-sama! *salutes*

--

**Preview:**

"_L…" Raito said, "I know what we forgot." He put his book onto his lap._

"_And what is that?" L asked, eating his ninth piece of cake._

"_The twins," Raito replied._

"_Oh, I see…" L replied calmly._

_Raito twitched and hit L's head with the book, "What do you mean 'Oh I see'!?" Raito had stood up in the process of doing so._

_L held his head as he retorted, "Now you're fifty percent suspected to be Kira."_

"_Kira can go to hell for all I care!" Raito snapped back, "The twins are more important right now!" He tugged at the chains, finally making the great detective stand up again the man's will._

--

**ASV: **ZOMG! Oh no! What happened to the twins! Read and find out in the next chapter! =D

**Matt: **Thank you for reading chapter three: Pancakes and Waffles! Please review!


	4. Forgetting

**ASV: **Welcome to the fourth chapter! Soo, anyways… I hope you enjoy. :3

**Chapter Dedication: **To Canon-chan, my lovely friend, who supports me and forgives me for not role-playing with her in a long time so that I can work on typing up this chapter and chapters for my other stories. :3

**Summary: **Mommy Raito. Daddy L. Sister Matsuda. Grandmother Misa?! Enter Kei and Mai, the five year old twins who bestowed the people of the Kira Investigation Team their crazy family roles for one week. Chaos, chocolate, toys, cigarettes, and… love? 'Ohhhh crap!' indeed, Matsuda.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Death Note… *writes random name in black notebook that looked eerily like a Death Note* Ah-hem… ~.~

**Enjoy!**

--

**The House Game**

**Chapter 4: Forgetting**

"Wait! Don't run off too far!" L called out, loud enough for the twins to hear.

"Okay!" they yelled back as they ran onto the grass, and over to the other kids who were nearby on the playground equipment.

Raito and L settled down under the shade of a huge tree and proceeded to do whatever they liked. In L's case, it was him trying to sweeten tea past the laws of tea or whatever along with eating a couple of cakes that the detective had brought along. For Raito, it was just reading a book on mystery cases since he couldn't work on the Kira case outside of headquarters. Neither of them bothered to keep an eye on the twins since they had already forgotten how mischievous the twins were.

"L," Raito uttered the first word, or letter, for the first time in twenty minutes, "I feel like we're forgetting something."

L paused from adding another sugar cube to his fourth cup of extremely sweet tea. Then he said, "No, I do not think so, Raito-kun. I never forget anything." With that, he continued to put in as much sugar cubes as he can while Raito merely accepted the panda's answer and resumed reading his mystery novel. Oh how wrong L is this time…

* * *

"What!?" Mello roared with disbelief. Matt simply dropped his PSP onto the ground, joining the chocolate that was already down there. Near stayed quiet, but if you looked closely at the albino kid, you'd notice that his eyes were a fraction wider than they usually were.

"Wow." Matt whispered as he stood next to Mello. The pissed blonde was obviously seething with anger and the red-head was attempting to calm him down.

"Would you please repeat that, Watari?" Near questioned politely, not believing the piece of information himself.

"He doesn't need to repeat it! That fuckin' L is a freakin' DAD!" Mello nearly screamed at the top of his lungs, threatening to pull everyone's hair out.

"For a week," Matt helpful supplied.

"STILL!" Mello bit back, "If he still hasn't chosen a successor, how on earth can he think about being a dad!?" Then his eyes widened in realization, "Unless he's planning to have his own kids to succeed him instead of me!" At that point, no one bothered to remind Mello that the blonde's still second to Near and that L really didn't have any kids.

Watari sweat dropped, but was relieved that the kids at the orphanage were doing rather well during his long term absence. "Incorrect," he interrupted Mello's rant; "I can reassure you that L has no plans of doing that whatsoever. He merely sent me over to tell you that the three of you have been welcomed to come to Japan with me to visit him… and meet him personally."

Silenced followed for a few seconds before Mello roared once more, "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go to that freaking small country so that I can teach him a lesson!" With that, the blond stomped out of the room to pack.

Near blinked, wondering if Mello truly deserved to be the second best at this orphanage. Even Matt seemed way smarter… The red-head swiftly left the room as well, having picked up his PSP and played as he left. "I'll be coming too." Near spoke softly, speaking for both Matt and him. "Excuse me." The white-haired boy left the room as well.

Watari smiled, "They certainly grew up nicely. L would be pleased to meet them." Roger nodded silently, agreeing with the other man. "I'll be waiting in the car, please tell them that." Watari walked out of the room to do what he had just said.

* * *

"L." Raito said again ten minutes after the first time, "I really do think that we're forgetting something."

L was already on his sixth cup of sweet tea and finishing his sixth cup of strawberry cake. He chewed thoughtfully, "Now that you mention it again, I believe that you are truly correct."

Raito nodded, looking superior for a second there, "What do you think we forgot?"

L took a sip of his tea, "I'll let you figure out that yourself."

Raito sweat dropped, "You mean you don't know either…"

"…" L never replied as he continued to his seventh piece of cake.

------------------

"I'm so going to beat up that L!" Mello continued to rant as Watari drove the three boys to the airport.

Near just plugged his own ears with his fingers to keep Mello's annoying voice away. Sadly, it was not working. Matt simply took out a huge bar of chocolate and stuffed it into Mello's mouth, efficiently shutting up the blonde. With the horribly annoying voice gone, Near unplugged his ears while Matt continued to play this beautiful, awesome, super cool game… on his PSP of course.

Mello scowled and took a bite out of the chocolate bar. 'Finally,' Watari mentally thought, thankful that the boy finally shuts up after ranting ever since they left the orphanage.

Near mentally sighed of relief as well, but somehow Mello knew and immediately got angry again. "Why you!" He lunged at Near, hitting Matt in the process with his chocolate bar that was still in his mouth. Poor Matt, he just had to be the one who had to sit between Near and Mello.

Watari mentally sighed in resignation; this is going to be one long ride to the airport.

------------------

"L…" Raito said, "I know what we forgot." He put his book onto his lap.

"And what is that?" L asked, eating his ninth piece of cake.

"The twins," Raito replied.

"Oh, I see…" L replied calmly.

Raito twitched and hit L's head with the book, "What do you mean 'Oh I see'!?" Raito had stood up in the process of doing so.

L held his head as he retorted, "Now you're fifty percent suspected to be Kira."

"Kira can go to hell for all I care!" Raito snapped back, "The twins are more important right now!" He tugged at the chains, finally making the great detective stand up again the man's will.

"Calm down, Raito-kun," L replied, "I'm sure the twins listened to us and didn't venture too far away from us."

"Oh?" Raito shot back, "It's been an hour since we last saw them; what if they were kidnapped?" He stressed the last word of his sentence.

"We'll find them." L replied firmly, not noticing that he said 'we' himself. He usually said 'I'. "After all, I am the greatest detective in the world."

Raito blinked and then scoffed, not believing that L had to bring that up again. "Yeah, right… let's just go find Kei and Mai…" With that, Raito began dragging the famous, or rather infamous, detective towards the direction where they last saw the twins run off to.

----------------

"Yes officer, I'm very sorry." Watari said in a tired yet still polite tone of voice towards the man who was standing next to his car window.

The policeman just nodded, "Just tell your grandsons there to not roughhouse in the car… or all of you would've ended up in a car accident and create more problems for me." After saying that, he turned around and got into his police car and drove away.

Watari sighed and turned around, looking at the guilty blonde who had tried to suffocate Near to death. Mello was silent, but Watari still said, "You heard what he said."

"Yes… I heard…" Mello scowled once again and looked out of the window, crossing his arms.

Near climbed past Matt and settled down in the passenger seat to avoid death again. The pale boy didn't know which was better or worse, being choked to death by Mello's hands or being suffocated to death because of Mello's deadly glomps.

Watari sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and continued to drive towards the airport. Well, at least they were only a few minutes away. If they were lucky enough, they wouldn't have to miss their flight.

"I'll kill you!" Mello roared as he tried to choke Near once more because Near's infuriating remark.

"Watch it!" Watari swerved and took a sharp right to avoid hitting another car. After he made sure that they were safe again, he sighed once more. Kids these days… they might miss their flight after all.

* * *

"Mai!" Raito called out loudly, "Kei! Come here!" He thought he heard soft giggles coming from the bushes on his left. But once he turned to that direction, he didn't see any movement of hear anymore sounds. These twins… why they can grow up to be ninjas. He looked at L, wondering if the detective heard what he heard.

L didn't seem like he heard the giggles, but he did edge towards the bushes. Raito silently followed the panda man, knowing exactly what L was doing. "Where do you think they are?" He asked out loud.

"Hmmm… I don't know, Raito-kun," L replied a little bit softer than Raito's voice, "They might be over there, near the slide." L mouthed a few words to Raito, who understood what to say next.

"Well, let's go over there and see if they really are there." Raito stated perfectly, if not in an obviously fake voice.

"Great idea, Raito-kun," L began sounding like he was getting bored already. The two men both made walking sounds to trick the twins into thinking they actually walked away.

A few seconds later, they heard Mai whisper to Kei, "Are they gone?"

"I don't know…" Kei replied, whispering back. "I'm gonna check." Kei's head popped out of the bushes and he immediately saw Raito and L, "H-hi Daddy… M-mommy…"

That alerted Mai, who quickly popped out of the bushes as well. "Mommy! Daddy!" She shrieked and jumped into the unwilling arms of Raito, "Did you miss me?" She asked, blinking rapidly at Raito, trying to use her puppy eyes on him.

Kei pouted and jumped into L's arms, where the owner of those arms had actually gotten use to it. But that didn't mean the detective was comfortable with it though. "Yes, Daddy and Mommy missed the both of you." L replied for Raito, who refused to say anything.

"But you two took so long to find us!" Mai whined in a cute voice that seemed fake as well, "Did you get lost?" She tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Y-yes we did get lost… sorry…" Raito replied shifting his quickly numbing arms to carry her in a better way. Getting lost in a park was absurd; that was definitely going to leave a dent in his ego for a long time even if it was only a lie.

Mai giggled, "It's okay Mommy!" She gave Raito a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "At least you found us!" Kei nodded in agreement feverishly as he also gave a kiss on L's cheek. Both of the older men grimaced, but the twins didn't notice.

In fact, the twins' stomachs growled simultaneously, making the twins' faces redden in embarrassment. Kei cried out, "We're hungry!"

L nodded absent-mindedly, "Yes… yes… we're going to eat a late lunch right now, right Raito-kun?" He looked at the second oldest person here.

Raito nodded, "Sure. Let's go." He began leading L and Kei out of the park while still carrying Mai. He was simply going to the nearest family restaurant that was nearby.

"Yay! Lunch!" The twins cheered as their 'parents' carried them. Mai cried for hamburgers while Kei bickered back since he wanted hot dogs.

"Sure… sure… we'll get both…" Raito was beginning to get a headache as he attempting to calm them down.

L simply stayed quiet as they entered the restaurant. "A table for four, please." Raito said politely to the waitress.

"Of course!" She giggled as she happily bounced/lead them to their table with their menus.

The twins immediately plastered an expression of hatred towards the waitress who had started to flirt with their mommy while taking their orders. They narrowed their eyes; oh that waitress is going to regret doing that with their mommy.

------------------

**ASV:** Yay! Chapter four, complete! Finally typed and revised this chapter! Today's my birthday and I'm gonna celebrate, woohoo!! And since I'm updating on my birthday, I'm probably not going to update any of my other stories since I updated those today as well! Which means… *drum rolls* I'm probably not going to update anything until winter break, which is in two weeks, woohooo!! Vacation! (which comes with projects, homework, and fun things)

**Matt:** Ah… congratulations ASV.

**ASV: **Thank you! :DDDDDDD

**Matt: **Anyways, here is the preview for the next chapter!

--

**Preview:**

_Matt felted like his stomach was full of butterflies, but ignored it and continued to play his favorite game. The plane had just finished taking off into the air; nothing to worry about. Matt had been on planes plenty of times before, so no big deal to him._

_But Near, on the other hand, looked uneasy. He didn't know why he agreed to this; this was his first time on a plane. He clutched his toys tightly in his left hand while his right hand was holding onto something else… Matt's arm. Near didn't notice, but Matt sure did._

--

**Matt: **O_O

**ASV: **:DD Enjoyed the preview? Well, please review!

**Matt: **…


End file.
